slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cat's Club
The start of a new club and there's already troubles... Rules * I'd recommend you only use characters part of Undead Unite, and/or undead characters * Please do not fight, this RP is about teamwork * Try not to be a Marysue. * No godmodding. Members * Candlefly ** Guppy * Squidy822 ** Infinity ** Mort (Ghost) ** Nao * XxKatakxX ** Fif * Sheep Slime ** Detruire Summary Guppy finally saved up enough for an area someone was selling very cheap, only to discover that the property was far worse off than advertised... Roleplay ---Candlefly--- Guppy was looking at a map that he has a bunch of flies holding up. "We'll be there soon, but I've been told the area has had minor storm damage so we might need to repair it a bit before adding on, it's a plot that used to be a ranch but the owner sold it off so we'll need to remodel some, is that ok?" The cat seems to be a lot less shy about speaking already, as that is the longest he has spoken for. Didn't last long, however, as he was rendered speechless by what the land actually looked like. The house had been shredded and bits of it was scattered along the ground, any technology on attached to the ground was bent and unusable and one part of the ranch seems to have fallen off of a cliff and into the sea. Guppy started to look upset after a second of being dumbfounded. ---Squidy822--- Infinity and Mort floated out of the ground by Guppy, Mort wearing headphones. Infinity just stared. "This place is dead. We're dead. It works!" ---Candlefly--- Guppy suddenly snapped back to cheeriness "Plus we can customize it how we want now if we have enough time, it's perfect! All we need is to replace... Everything here." ---Squidy822--- "Maybe we'll need some help from someone outside the club...who should I call?" Infinity asked. (Pick one of my characters) ---Candlefly--- ((Squidy look at the rules.)) "Nah, we can do it :3" Guppy doesn't really want to admit that this looks like a loooot of work. ---Squidy822--- Mort begins setting up ghost-themed decorations. And spiders. Don't forget the spiders. And no, not fake ones. ---Candlefly--- Guppy was meanwhile cleaning up a bit of ruined house when he saw one of Mort's spiders and jumped before backing away from the spider all puffed up. Nope. ---Squidy822--- Mort went over to the spider and pet it with his nonexistent hands. Then he set up more ghost-themed decorations. And more spiders. And even more spiders. And--you get the point. ---Candlefly--- Mort proceeds to be escorted out for the moment by a huge swarm of flies. While Guppy runs away from the spider that Mort just pet. Guppy has arachnophobia apparently. ---Squidy822--- "Leave my son-that-I-don't-have alone!" Infinity said, throwing a flies worst fear at them: A frog. ---Candlefly--- A smaller swarm of flies proceeds to shred the frog. Opinion noted. ---Sheep Slime--- Detruire followed along, seeming to have taken a while to get to the club. "I never wanted, or agreed to join, but here I am." Detruire looked at the two. "Welp, since you two are messing around, I'm gonna actually do something." Det turned to the mess that was their clubhouse, picking up pieces of rotting scrapwood from the shore under the cliff and using it to cover any holes within the clubhouse, keeping it together with ice nails and even some ice "brick mortar" that filled up any holes she could not with the scrap wood. "I'll go to Ranch Depot and get some actual wood later, but for now, this is all I can do." ---Candlefly--- Suddenly, all the flies just swoop down on all the spiders. Problem solved! Except Guppy needs a moment to curl up into a little ball and whimper. ---''Comment from Teamfortress2328: Is that a spider?'' ''no you can have the house I'm not living here anymore nononononono I'm moving to canada---'' ---XxKatakxX--- Fif uses his CCP to get rid of the rotten wood and the spiders are thrown out the window. He uses his CCP to make burn marks on the door that show all the club members in an outline. He goes over to Guppy and pets him on the head somehow. ---Candlefly--- Guppy starts to calm down and stops being so tense. Still gonna stay curled up but getting the spiders out and the petting was needed. ---Squidy822--- Mort had his own pet spider on his head. He floated over to Fif, noting the similarities between them. Infinity saw Detruire and started helping. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif used his CCP on the spider to throw it out the window, then continued petting Guppy. ---Squidy822--- Mort catches his pet on his own head, and then starts to cry a bit. ---Candlefly--- Guppy peeks out of his little furball of safety to see if the spiders are truly all gone. ---Squidy822--- There was only Mort's own pet spider on his head. ---Candlefly--- Seeing that one pet spider is enough for Guppy to tense up again. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif makes Guppy close his eyes then puts the spider into a tiny little cat costume that makes it look like a tiny little cat. ---Candlefly--- Guppy has a blindfold but that somehow works. Guppy's calming down again. ---Squidy822--- Nao walked over. "I-Is this the Undead Unite place...?" Category:Candlefly's Pages Category:Roleplay